


Opening Night

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing





	Opening Night

“Are you coming to opening night?”

“I can’t. I’m so sorry. I know you’ll be amazing though.”

“Why not? [sad emoji] I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. My family’s already going to New York later this month. I’ll talk to them and see what night works and let you know. I’ll definitely come see you when I’m there.”

“Let me know as soon as you can so I can get you tickets. Let me know how many you need, too, okay? I can’t wait to see you. [heart emoji]”

“As soon as I know, you will. I love you. [heart emoji]”

**

“Can you get me a ticket to opening night? Don’t tell Frankie though? I want to surprise him. I’m going to fly up early by myself.”

“Aw! ZACH! Of course. Yeah. I’ll ask him to get an extra on for me. Tell him one of my friends wants to come or something. I’ll get it. Do you need to be picked up at the airport? Where are you staying?”

“When my family gets there we’re staying with my Uncle. Frankie had said I could stay with him when we initially talked about me coming to visit at some point…”

“Are you flying in the day of?”

“Yeah. I get in to JFK at 1.”

“Can you take a taxi into the city then? You can leave your bags at our hotel room until after the show if you want.”

“I was thinking about getting ahold of Paul and seeing if I could just throw them at their place while Frankie is at rehearsals.”

“OH! Yeah. That’s a good idea. Do you have his number?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well we’ll see you the 10th. Let me know when you’re in the city so I can get you your ticket.”

“We’ll probably all meet up for dinner before or something, right? Like everyone that’s going.”

“Probably true. I’ll let you know. Can’t wait to see you again.”

“I’m so excited. Can’t wait either!”

**

“Hey, Paul. I’m flying in on the 10th for Frankie’s opening. If you could not tell him though, that’d be great. I want it to be a surprise. I get to JFK at 1:00. I was just wondering if you’d be able to meet me and let me drop my stuff at your apartment before dinner. Frankie had said when I visit I could stay there, but since he doesn’t know I’m coming. I don’t really want to have to carry my luggage around all day.”

“That’s awesome, Zach! He’s going to be so excited. Yeah. I’ll meet you at the airport. Which terminal are you coming into?”

“8. Lands at 12:59. American nonstop from Miami.”

“Awesome. I’ll put it in my calendar. I’ll get an Uber and meet you there.”

“Thanks so much! Can’t wait to see you guys again! For more than a couple minutes this time.”

“Yeah. It’ll be great. Can’t wait.”

**

So everything was arranged. As long as Frankie didn’t have some wacky change of heart in the next couple weeks, everything was set. Now to deal with my parents. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. My brother wasn’t home from school yet and my dad was at work. It was my mom I was most concerned with anyway. I took another deep breath before walking into the kitchen where she was making lunch.

“Hey, mom.”

“Good morning, Zachary. What are you up to today?”

I swallowed harshly. “Um, I was just wondering did you buy the plane tickets for New York yet?”

“No,” she said huffily, crossing her arms. “Why? Would you rather not go now?”

“Good. Um. Actually. I’m flying up earlier and staying with Frankie for a bit. I mean he’s going to be busy, but he said I could stay there when I visit.”

“Why are you going if he’s going to be busy?”

“Um. Didn’t you see on twitter?”

“What? No. What are you talking about?”

“Frankie got his dream role on Broadway. He’s going to play Franz in Rock of Ages. He opens on the 10th, so I want to be there. I already bought my ticket for the plane and I’m staying with him. His roommate, Paul is getting me at the airport when I arrive. A bunch of the cast is going to be there. Caleb, Cody, Derrick, Pao, Hayden and Nicole…”

“You’re not going.”

“Actually, I am. Didn’t I just tell you that?”

“You’re not going to New York to spend time with him.”

“Mom. Frankie’s my best friend. What the fuck is your problem?”

“Best friend, Zachary? How long do you want me to keep believing that’s all this is?”

“What do you mean, mom?”

“You act like I didn’t watch the show or the live feeds or listen to any of the interviews either of you have done. I know he’s not just your best friend. And I don’t like that you’re lying to me and I also don’t like what’s going on.”

“What are you talking about?” But I knew and she apparently knew I knew.

“He’s in love with you, Zachary. He’s said it a million times. You’ve said the same though not as often or as publicly, but you’ve said it. I know, Zach. I don’t know why you insist on lying to me about it.”

“Because I know what you’d say if I told you the truth, Mom.”

“So, what is the truth, Zachary?”

“I love him. I’m in love with him. He’s the funniest and smartest person I’ve ever met in my entire life and I love him more than anyone I’ve ever known. He’s amazing and I want to be with him. I don’t know why it matters that he’s gay or that he has a dick in his pants. I don’t get why that’s a fucking problem.”

“But you’re not gay, Zachary. You’re straight.”

“No, I’m not gay, but I guess I’m not really straight either. I love Frankie. I want to be with Frankie. That’s what matters. Frankie makes me happy. Being with him is the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life.”

“That’s not true.”

“Mom! You can’t say that! You don’t know that! Frankie makes me so happy. Just being in the same room with him makes me happier than I ever remember being. Hugging him, cuddling with him, touching him, everything is perfect. When we were in jury. When we kissed the first time, it was amazing. I can’t even describe that feeling. It was so perfect. I miss him so much and I’m going to New York.”

“You’re not.”

“If you don’t stop this, I’m going to go to New York and not come back. This is ridiculous.”

“You can’t just not come back, Zachary.”

“I can and I will if you keep acting like this. Frankie is incredibly important to me and if you can’t respect that well, I’m not going to continue living here listening to it every day!”

“Are you say that Frankie is more important than this family to you?”

“You know. With the exception of Pizzle, yeah. I am saying that.”

“You’ve only know him for a few months, Zachary. We’re your family. Did you just make a post the day of Lindsay’s wedding saying family isn’t an important thing, it’s the only thing? What happened to that, Zach?” she was in tears now as she sat down at the kitchen table, her head falling to her hands.

“You’re my family, but you won’t respect me. You’ve stopped loving me because of my sexuality. You’ve stopped caring about my happiness, because who is providing it. If Frankie was a girl you’d be utterly ecstatic.”

“I’ve never stopped loving you, Zachary. You’re my son, how could I?”

“MOM! Do you not realize what you’re doing right now? You’re putting up this huge wall between us! You can’t respect the man I love. What is wrong with you?”

“It’s not that, Zachary.”

“What is the problem then? I don’t understand.”

“You’re not gay…”

“I’m not gay, but I’m in love with a man! I know it’s a novel concept, but get the fuck over it and move on. Frankie means the world to me.”

“You keep saying that, but you barely know him. You’ve only seen him once since you’ve been home. And you were on a television show. You were in front of cameras. You don’t even know if what happened in there was real. You don’t know what kind of person he is in the outside world.”

“Is,” I stuttered slowly. “Is that really what this is about? It’s not about him being a man, but it’s because of the nature of our relationship? The fact that we met on Big Brother?”

She nodded slowly. “I told you I was upset you were lying to me with the sexuality thing. I was upset that you thought I wouldn’t be okay with that, Zachary. I’m your mother. Of course I’ll always love you regardless of the gender of the person you choose to love.”

“But…you don’t like Frankie?”

“I didn’t say that. I just said you don’t know Frankie. You can’t be in love with someone you don’t know, Zachary.”

“MOM! You and Dad only knew each other for 3 weeks! 3 weeks!”

“That’s different. We knew each other in the real world for 3 weeks and we spent most of our time together.”

“I’ve known Frankie for over 4 months now. We were together 24/7 in the house for most of that time. The 36 hours he was in jury we didn’t separate once. As soon as he got there, the reason it was never aired. The second he got there as soon as I saw him my arms opened and he tackled me to the ground and kissed me. It was amazing. The weeks we were apart, I’d missed him so much. Holding him in my arms again was the best feeling in the world. What we shared in that house was real. I don’t think either of us realized it at the time, but as soon as we were away from the cameras and it was just us, we both knew what was happening and that it was all very real.”

“But how do you know it still is? You’ve only seen him once.”

“BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T LET ME SEE HIM MORE! DO YOU SEE WHY IT SEEMS YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH HIM! HE WAS GOING TO COME TO THE PARTY AND WHEN THEY WERE TOO LATE HE WANTED TO STILL COME, BUT YOU SAID I HAD TO GO HOME AND BE WITH FAMILY. I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO DISNEY AND UNIVERSAL WITH THEM, BUT YOU SAID I COULDN’T BECAUSE I JUST HAD TO BE AT LINDSAY’S STUPID FUCK REHEARSAL DINNER. NO THAT WAS FUCKING STUPID. THERE WAS NO REASON FOR ME TO BE THERE. IT’S YOUR FAULT I’VE ONLY SEEN HIM ONCE. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO SO MUCH THE WEEK HE WAS HERE.”

“What are you talking about Zachary?”

“Tell me. Tell me right now why the fuck he couldn’t have come up with his friends after the party? Why couldn’t he have come and picked me up and we could have gone to dinner and had a great night? Why did I have to stay home with family then and yet it was all fine and dandy that Victoria was at the party? I didn’t even want Victoria there, but I did want Frankie there. I couldn’t care less about Victoria, but I fucking love Frankie to death more than anything in the world.”

“Frankie could have come to the party. It’s not my fault he was late.”

“But why couldn’t I go out with him afterwards?”

“Because family was already planning on coming over to see you, Zachary.”

“Fine. But why couldn’t he have come over, too, then?”

“Because it was a family thing, Zachary.”

“But you do realize that he’s going to be family, right? Like there’s no way in hell I’m ever going to want anyone but Frankie in my life like that. He means absolutely everything to me.”

“What are you saying, Zachary?”

I laughed. She knew what I was saying. “I’m saying that I’m going to marry Frankie. I love Frankie. You’re either going to need to get over it and accept that fact, or I guess you won’t be coming to my wedding or being involved in much of my life after I leave for New York on the 10th, because I can’t deal with this anymore.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Mom. You’re being so hypocritical right now. There isn’t a moment of the day when Frankie and I aren’t at least texting if not facetiming or actually on the phone. We talk all the time. You and dad got married after three weeks. I’ve already know him for 4 months and I’m just saying we’re going to get married in the future. Why is that wrong? Why can’t I know that?”

“Are you serious about going to New York and not coming back?”

“Yes.”

“You would actually move to New York?”

“Mom, yes! I would actually move to New York. I want to be with Frankie. I’m considering that option anyway. But what I’m saying is that if you can’t accept my relationship with Frankie, I’m not going to come back. When we’re in Florida visiting Nonna, I’ll stop by to pick up Pizzle and go golfing, but I’m not going to purposely spend time with people who don’t accept my relationship.”

“Okay. I guess you should pack,” she said biting her lips.

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“No, Zachary. Pack. Leave even sooner if you want. If you will so easily give up the life I’ve worked so hard to give you for someone you don’t even really know. For a man you just met. For a man you said you’re in love with, when you’ve only barely ever even been involved with girls.”

“I’m not trying to give up what you’ve given me, mom. I just want to be happy and Frankie makes me happy. Maybe the reason I’ve never been happy with girls. Maybe the reason I barely even slept with girls or anything is because they weren’t what I was looking for. I found what I was looking for. The moment I saw Frankie I knew there was something different about him. All I could think about watching him strut around the backyard in his tiny little bathing suit was how fucking sexy he was and how much I just wanted to fuck him right then and there. I didn’t even care about the girls in bikinis. At all. All I could see or think about was Frankie.”

“Zach, I told you how I feel about this.”

“You haven’t actually. And you’re not even listening to me right now,” I was in tears. I could not handle this. All I wanted to do was go curl up in a little ball and cry for a while, preferably in Frankie’s arms. I sniffed harshly into the silence.

“What do you mean, Zachary? Of course I’m listening to you.”

“No. You’re not. Or you wouldn’t be telling me you want me to leave. You’d realize that you’re being ridiculous and you’d apologize for not letting me even seen Frankie when he was in Florida. And you’d be happy that he got his dream role. And you’d care. And just. I can’t with this mom.”

“I’m not going to argue about this Zachary. He said terrible things about you and you don’t know the real him. I can guarantee.”

“No, Mom. YOU don’t know the real him. When he was saying terrible things, it was gameplay.”

“You also said your cuddling was gameplay and now you’re saying it wasn’t, so how do you know that was?”

I laughed. I clearly wasn’t changing her opinion anytime soon. “Okay. I’m going to pack. You let me know if you change your mind, alright?” I wiped the tears from my eyes and got to my feet. I walked back upstairs to my room and slammed the door before collapsing face-first onto my bed. I know it was going to be a surprise but I had to call Frankie. I need to hear his voice and talk to him about this. He was the only one that ever truly understood. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text. “Are you busy right now, babe?”

“No, what’s up, love?”

“I’m going to facetime you, okay?”

“Of course, babe. [heart emojis]”

I called him immediately and he answered at once. His face immediately went from enthusiastic and exciting to somber and concerned when he saw the tears in my eyes. “Hey, babe,” I croaked with a weak smile.

“Babe! What’s wrong, my love?”

“I just talked to my mom.”

“Aww, Babe. What about? What happened?”

“I didn’t want to tell you. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I’m flying to New York on the tenth for your opening. I was talking to your sister and Paul about it earlier. And I was telling my mom about my plans and she got pissed off again.”

“Aww. Sweetheart. I’m so happy you’re coming though. Is that the ticket Ari asked me to get today?”

I nodded. “I can’t wait to see you. I could really use a hug right now.”

“Aww, babe. I wish I could be there to hug you.”

I sniffled. “I would do anything to be in your arms right now. You have no idea. I miss you so much. I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you, too, babe. What was your mom’s problem anyway?”

“She was trying to say that I can’t know I want to be with you because I apparently don’t know the real you.”

“Seriously? What makes her think that?”

“Because apparently you weren’t the real you in the house at all or in jury and oh my god I’ve only seen you once outside. It’s not like we’ve been talking constantly since finale or anything. She also tried to tell me that us not seeing each other after Starbucks had nothing to do with her.”

“Are you kidding me? We had so many plans and every time she’d come up with some shit reason that meant you couldn’t come. That’s ridiculous. I’m so sorry, babe.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. You seem to be the only right thing I have left.”

“Aw, sweetheart, don’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s true. God, I miss you so much.”

“I miss you, too, babe. I’m flying to New York tomorrow. Rehearsals start this weekend.”

“You’re not coming to Florida for Halloween with Ari, are you?”

“Sorry. I wish I could, babe, but I have to be in New York.”

“I know. I sort of figured. I was hoping to see you, but it’s okay. I know you’re busy.”

“Are you staying with me when you fly up?”

“If that’s still okay?”

“Of course that’s still okay! I’m going to be so busy and probably really stressed out, but coming home to cuddle with you every night will make it so much better. I can’t wait.”

“I’m going to start packing…” I trailed off.

“You have two and half weeks, babe…”

“I told my mom that if she doesn’t start accepting this, I’m going to go to New York and not come back,” I said suddenly.

“What did she say?”

“She asked if I was serious. I said I was. She told me to go. Because now she thinks family doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“What? Zach, babe.”

“I know. It’s fucking stupid. I want to come sooner. I just want to be with you and forget about all this drama.”

“You know you can come stay with me as long as you want. But for these three months I’m not going to be the most available person ever, but I promise you I will do everything I can to spend as much time as possible with you if you’re here.”

“I love you so much, Frankie.”

“I love you, too, babe. Do whatever you need to, okay? Just let me know when you’re flying in so I can either come get you or get you an uber.”

“I’ll let you know. I want to give my parents the night to see if they’re still on the same page about this and I want to make sure I get to say goodbye to Pizzle first. Maybe I’ll take him golfing after school today. He should be home soon.”

“That sounds like a good plan, babe. Go golfing today then you can pack when you get home if you still want.”

“Yeah, and exchange my ticket and stuff. I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too.”

**

I walked downstairs in time for Dinner. It had started raining just after I hung up with Frankie so golf had been out of the question. I sat down and was getting a death stare from both of my parents but my brother seemed oblivious.

“Hey, broski!” he said excitedly.

“Hey, buddy! How was school today?”

“Good!”

“Zachary,” my father said slowly.

“Yes?” I asked innocently looking up.

“Your mother tells me you’re going to New York.”

“I am.”

“When?”

“The 10th. If not before.”

“For how long?”

“A while. Maybe permanently if you don’t change your attitudes about my relationship with Frankie.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t start that. I know she already told you everything. She always does.”

“She said you’re claiming to be in love with him.”

“Claiming,” I sighed. “No. I’m telling you straight out that I am in love with him and I want to be with him and if you can’t respect that I can’t deal with this every day of my life, so I’m going to fly to New York and not come back.”

“Go then. If this family really means that little to you.”

“It’s not like that. I love you. You’re my family and nothing’s going to change that, but Frankie means the world to me. And I’m not going to stay here forever if that means giving him up, because I’m just not going to do that. I’m going to marry him someday and he’s going to become part of this family and I really want you to be part of that, but if you can’t respect my decisions and just be happy that I’ve found someone that makes me happier than I’ve ever been in my life, I can’t do this forever.”

“Okay. So he’s more important to you than your family even though you’ve only known him for four months.”

“NO! I want everyone to be happy and like each other. Oh my fucking god this is ridiculous. I’m not having this argument all over again, Dad. Please just tell me if you are going to accept this relationship or not so I can either go pack or finish my dinner.”

“I don’t know, Zach.”

“Is it because he’s a man? Is it because we met on Big Brother? Is it just because it’s Frankie? What is the problem? I don’t understand.”

“Go pack. I’m not arguing with you.”

“Are you serious right now? You want me to leave? You would rather not have me in your life anymore than have me here with Frankie as my boyfriend? Is that what you’re saying?”

“If you’re this passionate about him, then you clearly want that more than you want this family, Zach. That’s what I’m saying.”

“It doesn’t have to be one or the other though! Why are you making me chose?”

“Because you’re presenting it that way, Zach?”

“No! I want both. But you guys prevented me from even spending time with him when he was in Florida and now you don’t want me to go to New York for what is quite possibly the biggest day of his life. He’s my best friend. We’re in love with each other. Why is there a problem?”

“We don’t like him.”

“So what!?! Give him a chance! You don’t even know him because you won’t even give him a chance!”

“Go to New York. When we’re up next month, we’ll meet up for dinner or something.”

“Okay. I’m going to pack and find a flight for tomorrow.”

**

“What time do you land tomorrow?”

“5:40. What’s going on, babe?”

“My Dad basically just said I should leave and when they go to visit my uncle we’ll meet up for dinner or something. If I can find a flight that gets there around the same time as yours it would probably be easiest. JFK or La Guardia?”

“JFK.”

“Which airline?”

“American.”

“Okay, let me check what I can find.”

**

“I get there at 6:04 on American.”

“So, I’ll hang out and wait for you and we can go together. I can’t wait to see you, babe.”

“I love you so much, Frankie. Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

“I would do anything for you, babe. I love you, too.”

**

“I leave Miami at 3. Will you take me or should I find a friend?”

“I’ll drive you,” my mother said shortly. “How much are you taking?”

“My big suitcase and my big brother duffle and my backpack. It’ll actually hold most of my stuff.”

She pursed her lips. “How long are you staying?”

“Until you and dad accept my relationship with Frankie and I can come back without you trying to keep us apart.”

She nodded once and I walked back out of the kitchen.

**

We got to the airport shortly after 1:00 giving me almost 2 hours until my flight left. I pulled my luggage out of the trunk of my mom’s car and nodded goodbye as she left the parking lot. I pulled my luggage into the airport and checked in for my flight.

**

I landed in New York and immediately switched my phone on as I headed towards baggage claim, but before I could even look at the messages that came pouring in I looked across the arrival hall and my eyes landed on the best site in the entire universe. Frankie was bouncing up and down looking around. I smirked and headed directly for him instead of toward the baggage carousel. He didn’t notice me until I was right on top of him but my arms quickly wrapped tightly around his shoulders and his wound tightly around my waist. Our lips met without either of us even giving it a second thought and I was home.


End file.
